Teen Faces
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "When I come close to you." KyuMIn/Kim Heechul/HaeHyuk/EunHae/YAOI/RnR please/Teenlit. Chapt 2 was up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Meonk and Deog.

**Title: **Teen faces.

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship, Humor/Comedy.

**Rate: **T.

**Main pair: **KyuMin.

**Slight pair: **HaeHyuk/EunHae.

**Cast: **Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum and others.

**Warning: **Boyslove, yaoi, teenlit romance, AU, OC, OOC, typos (possibly), slash fiction, bad grammar, high school life and etc.

**Disclaimer: **As you know we didn't own cast, not at all. But for stories however, this is totally and naturally ours.

**Summary:** _"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berniat membuka jendela baru dari kehidupan remaja mereka yang kompleks. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin tahu bagaimana dunianya dan Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun memahami seperti apa itu dunia yang dia miliki."_

**Some dialog is kinda rude! **

**You've been warned!**

**NO COPAST! DON'T BE A PLAGIARISM!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHORS OR THIS STORY! BUT FOR CAST, WE WONT TOLERIR THAT! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

Mereka punya masalah kompleks yang orang lain bilang itu baik-baik saja. Tetapi terkadang fenomena yang mereka alami dianggap konyol dan peristiwa kenakalan mereka diabaikan. Mereka seperti butuh perhatian dan orang dewasa terkadang tidak menuangkan hal-hal semacam itu terhadap mereka. Atau orang-orang dewasa terlalu malas untuk menanggapi apa yang mereka rasakan. Karena keseluruhan dari mereka adalah jiwa kecil yang berniat bertranformasi menjadi dewasa. Contohnya; ketika mereka berniat mengatakan sesuatu, usulan mereka selalu dianggap angin lalu.

Orang-orang seperti mereka bahkan tidak menuangkan bensin ke percikan api, tapi mereka selalu dianggap melakukan itu. Remaja zaman sekarang dijaga dengan protektif dan sebenarnya itu provokatif. Itu menimbulkan pemikiran bahwa orang dewasa bersikap seenaknya dan mereka tertawa atas alasan 'Itu demi kebaikanmu.' Sebagian dari mereka menganggap orang dewasa itu konservatif dan sebagai pemimpin mereka mewariskannya kepada anak-anak mereka. Kemudian sebagian lagi menganggap orang dewasa itu terlalu agresif dan subjektif.

Orang dewasa pecundang pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi mereka selalu ingin terlihat seperti pahlawan yang jago dihadapan semua orang. Tidak peduli tepat atau tidak, energi positif yang selalu mereka ingin perlihatkan terkadang berdampak negatif pada diri sendiri. Mereka bodoh—seperti apa yang mereka katakan pada remaja zaman sekarang.

Dan contoh terbaik yang bisa diambil dari dampak buruk pemikiran orang dewasa adalah Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah anak _nerd _yang putus asa, menjunjung tinggi privasi dan hal-hal semacam itu. Sungmin sering kali melakukan pemberontakan tak berarti atau bahkan sia-sia. Kepekaan orangtuanya kepada privasi dirinya dan keinginan pribadinya untuk mendapatkan sedikit saja dunia miliknya sendiri itu begitu rendah. Mereka bilang—Sungmin yang remaja milik bersama. Sehingga ia bahkan tidak bisa memperjuangkan privasinya kepada diri sendiri.

Dulu dia menemukan cara untuk melakukan itu, ketika berumur lima tahun, adik laki-lakinya selalu merengek meminta barang yang sama. Tetapi—Sungmin memberontak dan menangis. Dia benci hal-hal yang sama dan sejenis. Dia ingin sendiri dalam kepemilikan apapun. Kemudian ketika dia berumur tiga belas tahun, dia memiliki keingin tahuan yang besar pada lekuk tubuh gadis-gadis sebaya. Dia memulainya dengan sederhana dan berakhir begitu rumit.

Kemudian dia melanjutkannya sampai sekarang, dia belum menemukan titik terang atas jati dirinya sebagai remaja.

"_Kau akan datang malam ini?" Sungmin diam seakan-akan kalimat itu tidak menyindirnya. Lalu ia meletakkan segala fokus matanya kepada si rambut pirang yang bertanya. Sebagian dari dirinya sebenarnya berharap tentang itu—tapi toh sebagian lagi seperti menolak—jadi Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan jawaban yang sederhana. _

"_Tidak, dia tidak mengundangku. Jadi untuk apa datang." Ia bicara dalam nada rendahnya yang terkesan miris. Sementara itu tengannya memilah-milah buku perpustakaan yang seharusnya ia kembalikan dua hari yang lalu. Dia berusaha untuk tetap stabil, atau paling tidak dia harus menyunggingkan senyum. _

"_Padahal dia mengundang semua orang—itu tebakanku." Sungmin menjeda aktivitasnya tiba-tiba. Ia bisa merasakan gemuruh dan gejolak dalam hatinya. Dikucilkan bukan hal baru—tapi Sungmin merasa selalu butuh adaptasi. _

"_Lagipula itu tidak penting, apa yang akan kau lakukan di thanksgiving nanti?" Pemuda pirang itu tampaknya berpikir keras, rencana-rencana baru untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolah atau liburan mungkin? Yang pasti itu penerapan yang dilakukan orangtuannya. _

"_Aku tidak tahu—mungkin berkunjung kerumah nenek. Atau liburan ke Florida." _

Dia mengingat itu, dia mengingat ada sebagian kecil orang yang masih bersedia bicara dengannya atau sekedar mengobrol kecil. Sungmin tahu—setengah harapannya untuk membina hubungan sosial yang baik lenyap ketika pertama kali dia masuk kekelas itu. Dia punya rencana untuk mengubah sosial SMP-nya menjadi lebih baik di SMA. Sungmin tidak muluk-muluk, dia tidak memiliki target untuk menjadi anak paling populer di Sekolah seperti apa yang dilakukan banyak anak-anak _prep_. Dia hanya ingin dua atau tiga sahabat dekat, kemudian sisa anak dikelasnya adalah teman biasa.

"_A—aku Lee Sungmin." Sungmin gagap ketika dia sampai di bagian perkenalan diri. Semua mata seolah-olah memandangnya bengis, berniat melempar benda-benda jorok kewajahnya padahal tidak seperti itu. Sungmin paling takut ketika anak lelaki paling belakang menatapnya tajam sambil mengunyah permen karet. Atau bagaimana para gadis berbisik atas penampilannya. _

"_A—aku orang Korea dan sepertinya hanya aku." Sungmin melanjutkan lagi dengan nada bergetar yang lebih seimbang dari tadi. Tangannya mulai terasa dingin ketika otaknya tidak bisa lagi memproses apa yang harus ia katakan setelah ini. Sungmin menemukan cara untuk pergi dan jarak itu sangat dekat, tapi dia tidak bisa—selalu seperti itu. _

"_Salam kenal." Sungmin ingin menyunggingkan senyum tetapi tarikan dibibirnya luruh ketika anak lainnya membuka suara. _

"_Kau gay ya? Apa semua laki-laki Korea punya wajah seperti ini?" Dan setelahnya, dia mendengar begitu banyak tertawaan. Ada bisikan mendengung yang memenuhi telinga Sungmin—sampai para guru menjeda, dia bernafas lega._

Dan Sungmin menghela nafas berat kepada nostalgia paling mengerikan. Dia mencoret tanggal itu dikalender kamarnya, sampai sekarang coretan spidol merah jambu itu tidak pudar bahkan hilang. Coretan itu melekat dan seperti menghantuinya terus menerus, hari demi hari dan setiap waktu. Dia merasa jatuh dan putus asa ketika dia mengingat itu. Dan tidak ada motivasi dari orang-orang terdekat. Bahkan rasa sakit dipunggungnya masih sama—dan membekas. Sangat sakit sehingga Sungmin malu untuk menangis.

Dia mengacak rambut hitamnya, membiarkan kondisi kembali membaik sebelum dia akan benar-benar mengingat detailnya. Saat itu valentine terburuk dan valentine yang akan ia benci untuk selamanya.

_Anak-anak itu tertawa dan membenturkan punggung Sungmin tepat ke lokernya. Anak-anak yang bahkan tingginya lebih dari ayahnya mengerubunginya seakan-akan Sungmin semut terkecil dan mereka berebutan untuk menginjaknya. Mereka semua adalah kumpulan Jock yang populer—yang pasti terkenal dan disanjung sekolah. Mereka mendominasi disetiap bagian sekolah dan siap menjadi penguasa karena mereka berada dititik piramida tertinggi. Yang Sungmin yakinkan sebagai ketua datang mendekat, mencengkram kerah lehernya dan menubrukkannya lagi kedinding loker. _

"_Kupikir jika kau jadi gay akan lebih baik! Damn asshole! Kau kampungan keparat!" Sungmin ingin berteriak dengan kata tidak atau kalimat lantang sebagai balasan. Sungmin bosan dan muak dengan ejekan itu. Dia berani bersumpah dia tidak seperti apa yang orang-orang pikirkan pada dirinya. Sementara itu tubuhnya hanya kaku ketika pria itu meludah kewajahnya. _

"_Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu berani menyatakan perasaanmu pada Ami!" Sungmin menggigil dan dia sudah memprediksi ini sejak lama. Wanita yang difokuskan hanya diam dan menatapnya seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal. Sungmin berani bersumpah gadis cantik itu bahkan membalas suratnya minggu lalu, dan memberikan nomor telponnya kemarin. Karena itu Sungmin berani bersikap arogan dengan menyatakan cinta karena gadis itu juga sepertinya memperlihatkan gelagat yang sama. _

"_Lihat, dia pecundang! Dia bahkan tidak menjawabku!" Sungmin mendapat pukulan dipipinya. Ia salah—ia berteriak kepada kesalahannya. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan ini—atau jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan ini dua kali. Wanita yang punya popularitas disekolahnya nyatanya hanya main-main, dia lupa tentang para atlet yang mengambil kendali besar disini. Dan dia merasa bodoh untuk melupakannya. _

Sungmin kerap kali berperang terhadap ketakutannya. Tapi sampai saat ini—dia tahu, dirinya kalah. Dia kesepian, dimulai dari dia menginjakkan kaki ke dunia luar. Seharusnya dia tidak datang ketempat asing ini, ketempat dimana dia tidak menemukan apapun untuk dilihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remaja itu berpikir tentang bagaimana ia diberikan kebebasan kepada masa depannya. Dia mencintai dimana suara serak itu mendengung ditelinganya dan mengusai pemikirannya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dia hati-hati untuk tidak menyakiti siapapun ketika dia mulai memutuskan—tidak juga ayahnya. Ia hanya ingin menentukan apa yang akan menjadi motivasi hidupnya dimasa depan nanti. Bahkan, dia selalu mengelak tentang penerapan norma yang terlalu berlebihan. Atau dia akan mencela ketika ayahnya bilang 'Itu tidak baik.' Dia melakukan itu untuk dirinya sendiri—bukan untuk Ayahnya.

Dia memegang mik untuk dirinya sendiri—dan bukan untuk Ibunya. Dia melakukan itu semua untuk dirinya sendiri juga kepuasannya, setidaknya dia tahu mana yang terbaik. Dia akan mengeraskan volume musik untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin agar orangtuanya tidak tahu bahwa ia menangis atau sedang menggerutu didalam kamar. Ia juga selalu menjaga perasaan kedua orang itu, tapi ketika dihadapkan kepada pilihan yang merujuk pada impiannya. Ia selalu siap bertempur dengan siapapun. Dia mencintai Limp Bizkit seperti dia mencintai dirinya sendiri—dan ia menyukai rock atas dasar kebebasan tanpa alasan.

Dan ia tidak butuh embel-embel budaya untuk menyukai itu semua. Persetan dengan itu! Persetan dengan keliaran yang diucapkan ayahnya! Mereka hanya tidak tahu apa yang dirinya tahu—atau mereka tidak ingin tahu. Mereka selalu bersikap seperti paling bermasalah padahal nyatanya mereka membuat masalah itu semakin rumit. Orang dewasa tidak pernah menemukan jalan keluar, mereka terjebak pada apa yang mereka lakukan dan mereka mengumbar jika mereka tidak baik-baik saja kepada semua orang.

Kyuhyun mengingat ketika pertama kali dia harus mendapat pukulan diwajahnya karena ketahuan membuat _band indie_ bersama teman-temannya. Ketika itu Kyuhyun merasa begitu sakit, seperti ini semua adalah mimpi terburuk dari semua mimpi buruk. Dan saat ia berniat bangun—ayahnya selalu mencekokinya dengan masa lalu. Itu enam bulan yang lalu, tepat seminggu setelah ulang tahunnya. Kakak perempuannya memboncorkan itu semua, memekik lantang kepada kedua orangtua mereka. Sebenarnya ini bukan salah Ahra, itu salah dirinya sendiri yang percaya kepada Ahra.

Selama seminggu dia menginap dirumah temannya, pergi tanpa kata apapun dan memutus hubungan selama beberapa saat. Dia sadar tidak ada siapapun yang mengkhianatinya, ini seperti dirinya sendiri yang mengkhianti ayahnya. Masalah terjadi karena kebodohannya. Tapi ayahnya tidak punya hak untuk membentak apa yang dia sukai—karena dia tidak pernah melakukan itu pada lagu ballad. Sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih berharap itu semua adalah rahasia. Sampai dia siap untuk mengatakan itu semua kepada ayahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali bahwa aku tidak bisa!" Pemuda itu menggeram disuaranya yang lembut, seolah-olah keputusan kedua orangtuanya begitu membebankan. Dia menemukan kesakitan ketika Nyonya Cho mengkerutkan kening kemudian berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya. Jalannya pelan kearah Kyuhyun, dan aura merahnya begitu teredam dengan wajahnya yang menawan. Seakan-akan Nyonya Cho tidak merasakan apapun—tidak merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

"Jangan membentak padaku!"

"Aku punya janji yang lebih penting."

"Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari ulangtahun Nenek."

"Aku sudah besar, dan absen dari hal seperti itu bukan masalah." Konyol, ini konyol. Kyuhyun ketakutan diwajahnya yang tegas, sejujurnya suaranya mulai bergetar. Tatapan Nyonya Cho terus menajam dan mengintimidasi, membuatnya takut dan ingin mengalah. Namun jika ia terus mengalah, sampai detik terakhir nanti dia akan benar-benar kalah. Dia tidak akan menemukan apapun, tidak ada sama sekali.

"Itu bukan alasan."

"Ahra tidak datang tahun lalu."

"Siapa yang peduli dengan itu, kau laki-laki. Nenek menyayangimu."

"Ya, semua orang seperti itu." Ketika mengangguk, Kyuhyun merasakan sakit dirahangnya. Dan takut-takut dia menatap mata Nyonya Cho yang berapi. "Tapi kalian tidak mengerti aku, kumohon Ibu. Besok sangat penting."

"Jika tentang band bodohmu tidak ada yang penting. Kenapa tidak sekalian mentato tubuhmu? Atau menindiknya dan menjadi pencuri?" Jujur saja, Kyuhyun sempat memikirkan itu. Mentato seluruh tubuhnya seperti apa yang Nyonya Cho katakan serta memberikan tindikan dilidah. Tapi dia tidak bodoh, dia tidak mau menyakiti orangtuanya lebih dari ini. Dia menyesal, ya tentu saja. Ini penyesalan terdalamnya, sifat pembangkangnya tentang rock begitu besar dan dia tidak bisa membantu dirinya sendiri. Perkataan Nyonya Cho membuat hatinya berdenyut ratusan kali lebih menyakitkan, walaupun biasa, biarpun mencoba terbiasa, semuanya tetap terasa sakit seperti pertama kali dia mendapatkan ini.

"Jangan menghina apapun yang kusukai." Ia meradang—dan itu seperti rengekan kecil bagi orangtuanya. Emosinya tidak pernah dianggap serius, orangtua Kyuhyun selalu menganggap apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun selama ini hanya main-main atau hanya sekedar hobi. Bukan hal yang tepat untuk dikonpensasikan kepada masa depan. Kecuali Kyuhyun berniat merubah cita-citanya menjadi Dokter atau semua hal monoton yang menjanjikan. "Tidak ada paksaan untuk kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Itu keputusanmu tapi kau mengecewakan." Kyuhyun bahkan belum sempat membalas ketika Ibunya sudah berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia mendengar ini sebagai sebuah keseharian yang menyedihkan dan dia tidak bisa membantu dirinya sendiri untuk bangun lagi. Perasaan bimbang dan putus asa pada apa yang ia yakini adalah tujuan utama orangtuanya. Setelah itu mereka akan mendesak Kyuhyun kedalam jalur yang bahkan Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Ia mengangkat bahu kemudian meletakkan piring ke mesin pencuci piring. Dia berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan lunglai—dengan perasaan bersalah yang kentara. Lalu dia membuka pintu dan menutup lagi ketika dia sudah memasuki kamarnya.

Tepat setelah dia berdiri diambang pintu, matanya menjamah poster Fred Durst yang begitu besar. Dia mengagungkan orang itu dan memujinya setiap dia punya kesempatan. Tapi orangtuanya bahkan tidak mengenal dia, tidak mengenal apa yang Kyuhyun sukai dan enggan mengerti. Lalu, Kyuhyun harus kembali terpaksa tenggelam disuasana dingin yang mencengkam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengklik beberapa laman yang membuatnya penasaran. Sebagian besar adalah tentang pornografi dan sebagian lagi adalah bagaimana cara untuk berhubungan lebih baik dengan orang lain. Dia menggunakan _headphone_nya dan mencoba agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Dia melakukan ini karena kemarin secara tidak sengaja dia mendengar obrolan teman sekelasnya tentang wanita. Dia penasaran—dia sama seperti remaja lain yang selalu ingin tahu. Dia bosan mengulas tentang _game_ bersama teman jejaring sosialnya. Sebagian dari mereka hanya berpikir tentang bagaimana jika tokoh anime kesukaanmu nyata dan menjadi kekasihmu? Atau yang terliar adalah kenapa kau tidak mencoba bermasturbasi dikamar mandi dengan tokoh anime kesukaanmu sebagai khayalan?

Sungmin tidak butuh hal-hal seperti itu, Sungmin butuh hal yang lebih nyata yang bisa membuatnya nyaman pada aksinya yang memberontak. Dia melihat video itu mulai bergerak perlahan—memamerkan adegan intim diantara dua manusia beda _gender_. Kemudian Sungmin mengapitkan kedua kakinya ketika secara teratur _scene-scene_ itu beralih menjadi lebih intim. Dia tahu Ibunya pasti akan kecewa ketika tahu ia tengah melakukan hal ini. Tapi ini hal normal diluar sana—dan Sungmin benar-benar ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Sementara itu, Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya yang terengah. Dia bernafas dengan sangat tersendat seperti ada gejolak melingkupi dirinya saat ini. Dan seakan-akan membawanya kedalam fantasi terliar yang ia miliki. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mencoba untuk menjangkau apa yang anak-anak lain lakukan. Tapi rencananya selalu gagal dengan alasan simpel.

**Ceklek.**

"Min!"

Sungmin membuka _headphone_nya cepat dan menghempaskannya kelayar monitor, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meraba sisian laptop lalu dengan cepat menekan tombol _off_. Dia merasakan jantungnya hampir loncat dari tempatnya dan ini kesekian kalinya dia mendapatkan hal yang sama. Ia merasakan tangannya mulai dingin hingga kebekuan itu menjalar sampai kepala. Tetapi ia merasa beruntung karena Ibunya tidak memergokinya dengan cara yang lebih bodoh.

"Ibu!" Sungmin membentak untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menggeram disuaranya yang serak dan pandangannya tajam kepada nyonya Lee. Sementara itu Ibu Sungmin terlihat baik-baik saja. Seakan-akan hal-hal seperti itu adalah kebiasaannya—seolah-olah menorobos masuk kedalam kamar anaknya adalah sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan semua Ibu di dunia. Nyonya Lee meletakkan segelas susu dan kue kering keatas meja belajar Sungmin, dia acuh pada pandangan mata Sungmin yang menyala-nyala marah. Paling tidak, seharusnya nyonya Lee tahu remaja berusia enam belas tahun tidak lagi butuh susu dan kue kering untuk membantunya tidur.

"Kumohon, ketuk dulu pintu sebelum masuk. Bisa saja aku sedang ganti baju." Sungmin menegur dalam suaranya yang merendah.

"Apa Ibu salah? Lagipula kau masih anak-anak." Dan kemudian Sungmin mendesah. Ia membenahi pandangan marahnya menjadi semakin lembut.

"Aku sudah berumur enam belas tahun—aku harus minta kunci pada Ayah lain kali." Kali ini giliran nyonya Lee yang mendesah. Dia tidak membalas tatapan Sungmin seperti Sungmin membalas senyumannya, tapi dengan analisis sederhananya, wanita ini tahu anak sulungnya marah.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Sekalipun kesal aku tidak boleh marah."

"Anak baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Bastard_! Apa-apaan ini?!" Dia tahu siapa yang melakukan ini kepada benda kesayangannya, merantai sepeda motor miliknya dengan gembok dan kunci yang tidak ia ketahui dimana letaknya. Itu pasti Ibunya, atau paling tidak ayahnya. Atau jika perlu dia mencurigai Ahra yang melakukan ini semua. Dia tidak mungkin naik bus untuk hari ini, itu memalukan. Dia mengacak rambut hitamnya yang kecokelatan, bus sekolah penuh dengan anak-anak _nerd_ yang kampungan dan bising tentang _game_. Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin naik bus umum, jaraknya cukup jauh dan dia hanya punya lima belas menit sebelum terlambat.

"Ahra! Sialan!" Dia menoleh ketika derum mobil menghantui telinganya, dia berlari begitu tergesa-gesa kearah luar rumah sehingga kepalanya terkantuk pagar bagasi. Tetapi rasa sakitnya tidak berarti apa-apa diwaktu yang sempit dan emosi yang meradang. Nafasnya panas ketika dia menghela udara—Ahra mengangkat jari tengahnya lewat kaca mobil dan meneriaki Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Karena kau tidak pergi, Ibu jadi memaksaku untuk ikut! Kau Cho nakal!" Perlahan-lahan suara Ahra jadi begitu kecil ketika laju mobil seperti menelan jarak. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak cukup tuli untuk tidak mendengar itu semua, dia sadar seluruh darah mengalir keotak tapi umpatannya yang lantang tidak berguna lagi bagi dirinya sendiri. Jadi, dia menendang kerikil untuk menghalau kekesalan, ia memulai jumat dengan kesialan. Kyuhyun menenteng tas dan menjauh dari rumah, terpaksa dia harus naik bus umum untuk hari ini. Tapi ada inisiatif lain yang tiba-tiba muncul, jadi dia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kantong celana dan memulai kontak telepon.

"Hei, kau dimana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mulai memilih kursi tapi tidak dengan kursi paling belakang karena itu terlalu kotor. Dia memilih kursi dideretan kedua kemudian meletakkan tas hitamnya dikursi samping. Sungmin enggan naik bus sekolah sejak dua bulan lalu, sejak para _prep_ menguasai sebagian dari tempat duduk yang ada dan mengolok-ngolok penampilannya. Tidak ada yang salah dari penampilannya, dia tampan dan dilingkupi wajah manis yang menawan. Tetapi itu malah jadi boomerang, sering kali anak-anak disekolahnya menggodanya dan bilang jika wajahnya mirip perempuan. Tubuhnya juga tidak setinggi murid laki-laki lain—itu wajar karena dia orang Asia.

Namun kewajaran yang dianut Sungmin jadi berbeda dimata semua anak sekolah. Dia pernah sekali merengek untuk kembali tinggal di Korea bersama neneknya namun tanggapan Ayahnya begitu dingin, jadi dia berhenti berharap dan hanya menyerah. Sungmin mengeluarkan _handphone_nya dari saku celana, memasang _headset_ dikedua telinganya dan berharap bisa tenggelam disuara musik keras tanpa menanggapi orang-orang sekitar. Dia bahkan tidak sadar ada anak brandal yang menggeser tasnya kemudian duduk disampingnya. Sungmin terlalu larut sampai-sampai dia tidak mendengar apapun.

Pemuda itu diam menatap Sungmin, dan Sungmin juga. Dipikiran orang itu terpacu kepada banyak gagasan dan kemungkinan. Apa Sungmin yang disampingnya adalah wanita Jepang yang _cosplay_ jadi laki-laki? Atau pria Korea yang _cosplay_ jadi perempuan? Pria itu terus memandangi Sungmin, dari atas sampai bawah dan dari sudut manapun yang dia sukai. Akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah pada rasa penasaran yang begitu mendengung—dengan satu tangan dia mengguncang bahu Sungmin. Reflek, Sungmin membuka _headset_nya.

"Maaf?" Pemuda itu bersuara, nadanya masih lemas seperti dia habis berlari.

"Ya?"

"Kau _cosplay_? Orang Cina? Korea? Jepang?"

"Apa?"

"Oh, kau pria." Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuk, jelas suara Sungmin yang lebih berat dari seorang wanita memberikannya kesimpulan jika Sungmin benar-benar pria. Tetapi, itu tentu saja belum cukup. Pemuda ini melihat Sungmin begitu rinci, dari hal-hal terkecil sehingga dia bisa mengakuratkan kesimpulannya, sampai dia tidak sadar kedua matanya telah menjadi begitu kecil.

"Tuan, ada masalah?" Sungmin mencoba memastikan, ia buat gesturnya serisih mungkin.

"Apa kau orang Cina?"

"Bukan."

"Jepang?"

"Apa? Bukan."

"Kalau begitu Korea?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk ketika ia kehabisan kata-kata. Tangannya dingin, ini sering terjadi saat dia bicara dengan orang asing. Tubuhnya akan bergetar, kata-katanya habis dan indera pendengarannya seolah-olah tidak menangkap dengan baik apa yang diucapkan orang-orang itu. Ini semua terjadi semenjak Sungmin pindah ke Amerika, traumanya menimbulkan rasa percaya diri yang buruk terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

"Oh, salam kenal. Aku juga orang Korea." Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuk lagi digerakannya yang malu-malu, terlihat sekali jika kali ini dia benar-benar canggung. Kemudian tanpa disengaja tatapan mereka bertemu—pandangan mereka seolah-olah melekat dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat menghentikan interaksi mata. Tetapi sesuatu seperti menjalar kearah kepala pria itu, Kyuhyun sadar tatapan yang lebih dari delapan detik ini seakan-akan menghentikan laju bus dan membuat waktu semakin lambat. Kyuhyun merasa hal-hal seperti ini begitu asing—seperti dia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Dan itu membuatnya terjerat.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua pemuda ini menebak-nebak kemana perginya Kyuhyun atau kenapa Kyuhyun belum juga datang. Kyuhyun adalah pria yang nakal, sombong, juga salah satu anak populer yang menolak menaiki bus sekolah setiap lima hari seminggu. Mereka berusaha berpikir positif dengan menolak persepsi bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin terkena tabrak lari. Tapi salah satu dari mereka senang dengan kemungkinan itu, gagasannya memberikan sebuah rasa nyaman dan kelegaan. Mungkin saja dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang mati atau kakinya pincang hidupnya jadi lebih damai dari sebelumnya.

Dan tidak akan ada yang bertindak sebagai bos lagi. Sebelumnya dua pemuda ini selalu diperlakukan layaknya _nerd_ bintik-bintik yang putus asa. Tetapi salah satu dari mereka adalah _jock_ dan siap menjadi penguasa diwaktu yang tepat. Dia Hitler dibawah kepenguasaan Kyuhyun yang tirani. Dia bosan harus menopang kaki Kyuhyun dipundaknya ketika pria itu perlu tempat untuk meletakkan kaki—atau dia lelah harus membayar struk makan siang Kyuhyun dipenghasilannya yang pas-passan.

"Ini akan lebih baik jika kita pergi dan naik mobilmu sekarang juga lalu tertawa ketika Kyuhyun terlambat nanti." Pemuda itu melempar kelicikannya kepada pemuda lain yang memiliki loyalitas tinggi kepada Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika kita terlambat bersama atau menunggu Kyuhyun sampai lima belas menit lagi."

"Oh, ayolah! Kita temannya bukan budaknya!"

"Karena kita temannya kita harus menunggunya. Dia pemimpin yang baik yang selalu mengajarkanku kerjasama dan kesetia kawanan. Tidakkah kau merasakan itu?" Pemuda kurus itu menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya dan memberikan ekspresi bahwa ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana sifat kesetiakawanan Kyuhyun apalagi merasakannya. Kyuhyun selalu memberikan aura perang kepada dirinya—seolah-olah dia adalah pimpinan Palestina dan Kyuhyun adalah Presiden Israel yang berkuasa.

"Apa aku bicara dengan orang idiot sekarang?"

"Aku serius Hyuk! Dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu karena dia menganggapmu teman terbaiknya."

"Oh aha?! Aku _jock_!"

"Aku _prep_!"

"Jangan balas aku sialan! Aku akan pergi! Kau tunggu dia sendiri!"

"Kau bukan teman yang baik!"

"Kau juga bukan kekasih yang baik idiot!" Kemudian pemuda kurus itu mengambil langkah ketika sepasang mata menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia berjalan dengan langkahnya yang tenang dan damai—dan wajahnya yang angkuh seolah-olah ia adalah preman yang jagoan—yang wajahnya dipenuhi tindik atau semacamnya. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan bosnya yang keparat dan sok pintar. Dia menghina Kyuhyun dengan umpatannya yang kreatif. Lee Hyuk Jae masih ingat bagaimana dua bulan lalu Cho Kyuhyun memfoto kopi nilai terburuknya dan memajangnya dimading sekolah. Itu akan baik-baik saja jika keluarganya tidak tahu—tapi bodohnya Sora menganggap itu lelucon dan mengatakan bahwa Hyuk Jae mendapatkan E kepada Ibunya. Dan ya Tuhan—itu semua bahkan tidak lucu.

"Dan kau lebih buruk dari itu bodoh!"

"Kau membentak padaku?! Katakan itu! Sekali lagi kau katakan itu aku akan memukulmu, bocah tengik!" Gairah dimatanya mengatakan jika ia bersiap meninju Donghae sekarang juga, pemuda kurus ini berbalik dengan gerakannya yang lambat. Nampaknya ia benar-benar kesal bahkan tidak terima sehingga ia tidak akan butuh pertimbangan untuk menghancurkan pria pendek didepannya. Dia sudah cukup menjadi budak Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Heechul, dan tidak ada lagi kata tunduk untuk pria bodoh didepannya.

Kepalan tinju dan tendangannya nyaris saja sampai di kepala Donghae, nyaris menghantam pria itu dengan tenaganya yang pas-pasan. Namun sepertinya dia tidak punya kesempatan lagi setelah ini, Kyuhyun datang dengan keringat yang mengucur deras, baju berantakan serta alis yang terangkat naik. Sementara tangannya telah menggenggam balok kayu, dia tidak punya keyakinan yang besar untuk bisa membunuh Hyuk Jae dengan alat ini. Tetapi tampaknya, dia punya rasa percaya diri untuk meremukkan pria itu dan membuatnya berlutut meminta maaf.

"Ha! Kutangkap kau Lee homo."

"Kau?! Sejak kapan kau disini?!"

"Sejak kau tidak sadar loyalitasku." Hyuk Jae gemetar takut, dia menelan ludahnya ketika Kyuhyun memberikan jeda dengan berkedip.

"Oh, bro! Kau tahu itu hanya bercanda, hanya tentang lelucon dua anak remaja. Kau tahu, sejujurnya aku tidak pernah ragu dengan itu. Kau temanku, aku temanmu. Kita _buddies_ yang setia, aku juga baru sampai. Benar kan?" Hyuk Jae menatap Donghae dengan tatapannya yang memalas, dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk lari tapi dia punya pilihan untuk berkilah. Sementara itu, Donghae tampaknya tidak peduli. Dia menggidikkan bahu—kemudian menatap Kyuhyun.

"Oh, begitu? Kau baru datang? Tapi tadi kau bilang kau disekolah."

"Maksudku perjalanan menuju sekolah."

"Aha?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia berjalan mendekat lagi kearah Donghae lalu meletakkan tangannya di pundak pria itu. Kemudian, Hyuk Jae terdengar menggeram.

"Aku seperti orang bodoh yang percaya alasanmu, kau bilang kau sudah dua puluh menit lalu sampai disekolah dan kelelahan. Aku mencoba percaya dan berbaik hati untuk tidak memaksamu putar balik—tapi sepertinya monyet kecil ini melupakan majikannya. Awas saja kau!"

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari kekasihku Cho brengsek!" Dan gerakan terakhir yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkedip adalah pemuda itu berlari kencang sementara jari tengahnya mengacung seperti menghina Kyuhyun dengan gerakannya yang sederhana.

"Ahahaha! Cho keparat bahkan tidak mengejarku! Kau tahu apa yang paling ingin kukatakan dihidupku?! KEPALAMU MIRIP BOKONGKU! Ahahahaha, kalian berdua _fucking fagots_!" Dia bahkan hanya diam dan tidak memberikan respon. Dia membiarkan Hyuk Jae berlari sekencang yang pemuda itu mampu dan membiarkan suaranya hilang ditelan jarak. Kyuhyun merasa kesal—dia tidak bohong. Ini pertama kalinya bocah tengik itu menghinanya sekasar ini. Dulu dia hanya bisa mendengar gerutuan Hyuk Jae dari belakang dan Donghae akan mengadu padanya. Kemudian kedua orang yang tersisa saling bertatapan mata. Mereka menyampaikan apa yang mereka pikirkan kepada satu sama lain lalu menggidikkan bahu.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya?"

"Tidak. Aku senang hari ini." Donghae melongos. Ia yakin kesenangan yang Kyuhyun maksud bukanlah terlambat masuk sekolah.

"Kenapa senang? Ayahmu membelikanmu mobil?"

"Aku bertemu laki-laki manis di bus, manis sekali!"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Explanation:**

**Prep**: Mereka adalah kumpulan anak-anak populer disebuah sekolah dan mengusai sekolah dengan caranya menyebarkan gosip. Dan mereka tahu betul bagaimana cara bersikap fashionable, adorable dan humble. Mereka tahu segalanya tentang sekolah, mereka penyebar gosip pertama dan didominasi orang-orang ceria. Dan yang paling penting mereka selalu menjadi orang pertama dalam perkembangan zaman disekolah mereka. [Donghae dan Heechul]

**Virtuoso**: Anak yang menonjol dibidang musik, membawa nama baik sekolah dengan bernyayi. Contoh paling simpel memiliki suara yang bagus dan berkharisma. [Kyuhyun]

**Jock**: Orang-orang yang mendominasi dilapangan sekolah. Atlet dan pria tampan yang cenderung berbakat diberbagai bidang olahraga. Mereka cenderung memiliki sifat yang angkuh dan keras kepala. Biasanya di Amerika anak-anak tim basket punya sifat yang lebih ramah ketimbang tim sepak bola. Mereka menguasai sekolah dengan prestasi mereka, kekuatan mereka, juga cara mereka mengintimidasi. [Hyuk Jae]

**Nerd**: Kutu buku yang hanya berkutat pada pelajaran sekolah dan melepaskan penat dengan bermain game dikomputer. Orang-orang seperti mereka pasti ada disemua sekolah di dunia ini. Mereka lemah disosialisasi dan cenderung kaku dalam berbicara. [Sungmin dan Kibum]

* * *

**Author note:**

Yosh! FF baru lagi! Settingnya lagi-lagi di Amerika, tepatnya California, San Francisco. Kami buat gebrakan baru di FF Kyumin kami yang ini, biasanya yang lain idenya cenderung serius dan dewasa. Jadi sekarang kami coba-coba buat yang lebih fresh. Jadi gimana? Ini temanya highschool dan permasalahan kompleks anak-anak remaja. Adakah yang berminat? ^^

Maaf untuk typos, diksi yang berantakan, alur cerita yang buruk dan kesalahan yang mempengaruhi kualitas ff ini. /deepbow.

So, kalau berminat tinggalkan review guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Meonk and Deog.

**Title: **Teen faces.

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship, Humor/Comedy.

**Rate: **T.

**Main pair: **KyuMin.

**Slight pair: **HaeHyuk/EunHae.

**Cast: **Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum and others.

**Warning: **Boyslove, yaoi, teenlit romance, AU, OC, OOC, typos (possibly), slash fiction, bad grammar and etc.

**Disclaimer: **As you know we didn't own cast, not at all. But for stories however, this is totally and naturally ours.

**Summary: **

**Some dialog is kinda rude! **

**You've been warned!**

**NO COPAST! DON'T BE A PLAGIARISM!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHORS OR THIS STORY! BUT FOR CAST, WE WONT TOLERIR THAT! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

Sungmin menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat ketika dia berjalan mendekati kelas. Mata para siswa mengikutinya dari belakang, membuatnya terperangkap dan susah bangun—dia merasa mereka semua seperti menghinanya. Seperti mengatakan bahwa Sungmin tidak pantas datang lagi ke sekolah, tetapi Sungmin jelas tahu semua firasatnya salah besar. Sebenarnya tatapan itu tidak berarti apa-apa, Sungmin hanya dikuasai ketakutan yang berlebihan. Namun tampaknya itu semua tetap berdampak buruk, dia berpikir untuk membeli buku yang dicetak disekolahnya tentang pem_bully_-an dan bagaimana cara mengatasinya—dan Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk membelinya minggu lalu, belajar tentang karakteristik banyak orang dan menghindar dari masalah yang tidak pernah dia buat.

Namun semuanya masih sia-sia, seolah-olah semuanya sudah terduga dan Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia berhenti didepan pintu kelas, matanya menerawang, memicing dan berharap mereka memberi ruang untuk Sungmin lewat. Tetapi, kelompok itu tidak peduli atau kepercayaan diri mereka membuat keyakinan bahwa setiap ruang dari sekolah ini adalah milik mereka sendiri. Dan yang membuat Sungmin terkejut, tiga dari empat anak itu menggenggam rokok ditelunjuk kiri mereka. Juga, Sungmin tahu para guru pasti tidak peduli—atau mereka hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

Sungmin tidak ingin menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak harus melakukan itu. Tetapi ada dorongan untuk menutupi ketakutan diwajahnya dengan poninya yang hitam dan panjang. Dia merasakan salah satu dari mereka membalas tatapannya atau paling tidak mencoba bicara.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Ada nada bengis yang jelas kentara disuaranya. Pemuda itu bersuara serak dengan getaran yang membuatnya gemetar. Tidak, ini bukan hasil akhir dari menghindar. Sungmin mengambil nafas sebelum bicara, ia yakin salah satu dari mereka adalah anak-anak _jock_ dari tim sepak bola yang mengerikan—yang meludah kepadanya beberapa bulan lalu. Dan keputusan Sungmin untuk tetap diam tidak benar-benar salah. Pacar Ami berhenti mengganggunya—dua minggu setelah Sungmin menangis dan memohon untuk dimaafkan.

Dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh, _Apa salahnya jatuh cinta?_

"Bisa minggir?" Ucapan Sungmin mungkin tidak akan disetujui, tetapi yang membuat Sungmin terkejut adalah respon mereka. Keseluruhan dari mereka mengangguk, dan salah satu memberi jarak. Oh, Sungmin nyaris berteriak karena kaget. Kemudian Sungmin masuk dengan cara jalannya yang bebas, dia berjalan kebangkunya setelah itu kerutan dikeningnya muncul ketika anak-anak _prep_ berkumpul disalah satu bangku dengan obrolan yang bisa didengar siapapun. Sungmin mendengar nama yang familiar—dan beberapa celotehan yang jelas bisa disebut kasar. Setelah duduk dibangkunya, Sungmin memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Dia mencoba mencari informasi pas-pasan dari satu-satunya orang yang mau bicara dengannya dikelas ini.

"Oh, hi. Stu!" Pemuda bersurai pirang itu membalas dengan tersenyum—dan keramahannya berhasil membuat Sungmin lega. Pemuda ini cukup populer—setidaknya dikelas karena dia pintar dimatematika walau Sungmin juga. Satu-satunya orang yang bersedia melakukan kerja kelompok dengannya walau sedikit paksaan dari guru. Dan tampan. Sungmin takut, satu-satunya teman mengkhianatinya seperti orang lain, ketakutan itu muncul setiap pagi. Setiap dia datang ke sekolah, dan setiap dia mulai menyapa.

"Apa ada sesuatu? Kenapa ramai sekali? Dan astaga! Apa yang dilakukan para _jock _di depan kelas?" Stu mengambil jeda sebelum bicara, matanya menatap keseliling dan berusaha was-was, kemudian matanya fokus lagi kepada Sungmin.

"Uh, eum, kejadian serupa datang lagi seperti tahun lalu. Hal-hal yang membuat para wanita perawan takut dan bodohnya mereka tidak waspada."

"Maksudmu pemerkosaan?"

"Ini lebih buruk dari itu, kasarnya mau sama mau." Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya kearah kiri. Dia mencoba berpikir positif tetapi tatapan Stu seakan-akan melenyapkan itu semua.

"Hamil? Anak kelas kita?"

"Bukan, ini lebih kompleks dari itu. Kau pasti kenal Ami—kau kenal baik dengannya." Sungmin menahan nafasnya saat nama gadis itu disebutkan lagi. Dia menghindari kontak mata yang sensitif lalu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendengar lebih banyak.

"Foto telanjangnya tersebar, kau sudah cek email? Aku bahkan dapat lima foto. Aku yakin semua yang terlibat adalah teman-teman dan persisnya pacar Ami. Bahkan mereka menyelipkan kata-kata kotor, aku kaget sekali!"

"Ya ampun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun kembali kesituasinya yang tenang dan tentram bersama dua sahabatnya atau salah satu dari mereka adalah sepupunya. Dia biseksual yang ganas jika kau perlu tahu. Suaranya tidak bagus, tetapi kemampuannya bermain bass begitu mempesona. Rambutnya juga dicat merah—sesekali, dan dia tampak seperti wanita jika mengenakan baju terusan. Penggambaran Kyuhyun kepada Kim Heechul begitu sederhana, tapi itu yang paling konkret. Dan gaya berjalannya yang paling Kyuhyun benci. Kaki Heechul mengatup, jalannya zig-zag seperti kebanyakan pria kemayu. Kyuhyun menatap nanar kertas undangan dari panita sekolah. Dia membolak-balikan kertas itu berkali-kali, meyakinkan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukan mimpi yang akan hilang jika dia dibangunkan.

Kyuhyun bersandar lagi dipunggung kursi, ini kesempatan yang sudah lama ia cari-cari. Gairahnya untuk tampil dominan diatas panggung adalah mimpinya sejak kecil. Dia ingin berteriak kepada ayahnya dan mengatakan _Keparat aku punya mimpiku sekarang! _Dan menghindari pekikan ibunya dengan berlari sekencang mungkin. Tetapi dia terlalu besar kepala jika melakukannya sekarang juga. Atau yang paling baik dia harus menjaga citra sebelum dia benar-benar tampil diacara televisi.

"Ini _event_ musim panas yang kita nantikan, kira-kira kita harus tampil tiga kali. Atau yang paling baik, kita akan jadi band utama sampai satu minggu _event_ ini berlangsung." Heechul membalas dengan tersenyum seolah-olah itu hanya gurauan pagi hari. Tetapi gayanya yang santai ketika menanggapi hal serius adalah apa yang ingin Kyuhyun puji. Mereka klop berdua, dengan Donghae sebagai teman kesayangan. Dan satunya lagi yang kadang tidak mereka anggap.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya, _apakah ini serius atau sebaliknya. _Tapi aku cukup senang." Heechul berjalan memutar dilantai studio mereka yang sederhana. Heechul ingat, Kyuhyun berterimakasih ketika ulangtahunnya yang ke-lima belas dia memberikan studio ini sebagai kado. Dan itu kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Ini adalah hal-hal berharga yang bahkan tidak bisa Kyuhyun campakkan.

"Ini seratus persen serius, stempel ini resmi dari panitia. Bahkan beberapa sekolah juga akan berpartisipasi—tapi yang kutakutkan kita akan mendapatkan saingan yang lebih berat. Kau tahu, anak hip-hop kadang-kadang menyebalkan. Dan yang terburuk adalah anak metal, itu musuh kita." Donghae tidak lagi berjongkok dan diam digerakan yang pasif. Dia menatap drum tanpa penghuni dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca. Dia mengetukkan kakinya kelantai dan berjalan kedepan Kyuhyun kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Itu akan baik sampai besok, sebelum Hyuk Jae memutuskan lagi untuk berteman dengan kita. Tanpa drum, rock tidak akan bisa hidup." Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, kemarahannya yang tadi ada sedikitnya sudah mereda. Ia setuju karena itu ironi menyedihkan sesunguhnya, tetapi menurutnya bukan cara yang profesional meminta maaf kepada Hyuk Jae. Atau lebih baik mencari jalan keluar lain dengan mengganti _drummer_ yang sudah mereka pakai selama dua tahun. Paling tidak ada beberapa nama yang bisa Kyuhyun ajukan dan disetujui teman segrupnya.

"Tetapi dia kekanak-kanakan dengan berteriak pada kita. Maksudku, dia mungkin _jock_ tapi dengan bilang ingin selesai berteman dan menjaga jarak itu menyebalkan. Kau pikir anak itu bisa dimaafkan?" Kyuhyun sangat menyadari kecemasan yang dialami Heechul. Ini adalah salah satu kesempatan emas yang mereka cari sejak dua tahun ada disini—dan diam ditempat hanya karena satu orang bukan pilihan. Kesampingkan tentang persahabatan, mereka punya hal yang lebih harus dicapai ketimbang itu. Walau sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah benar-benar marah pada Hyuk Jae. Itu hanya kekesalan yang setiap hari datang dan kau akan merasa bersalah setelahnya. Sementara mungkin menjangkau hal lain lebih penting saat ini.

"Tapi aku serius, tidak ada yang lebih baik darinya." Donghae menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari cara-cara lain yang lebih efektif atau yang masih mengedapankan pertemanan mereka. Yang jelas ini bukan satu-satunya salah Hyuk Jae. Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang hobi mengintimidasi adalah poin terpenting, jadi dia tidak akan bisa berdiri dipihak manapun.

"Omong-omong Donghae cerita padaku, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu." Heechul menggeser badannya dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah punya hal menarik dari kehidupan Kyuhyun selain ayahnya yang keras kepala dan ibunya yang kolot, tapi sejak saat ini ada hal panas yang bergolak dimasa remaja adiknya. Mungkin ini momen mendebarkan yang sesekali dapat menjadi konyol sehingga itu bisa jadi lelucon yang menyenangkan.

"Uh, huh?"

"Siapa? Apa anak populer disekolah ini?"

"Itu…, sama sekali tidak." Kyuhyun menyembunyikan perasaan tidak nyamannya dengan hanya memandang lantai—dan ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi wajah Heechul berada dipandangan terluasnya. Sesuatu yang langka seperti ini akan jadi alasan Heechul untuk terus menggodanya. Tentu, begitulah yang akan terjadi pada hari-hari berikutnya. Dan semuanya sudah begitu jelas saat ini.

Kyuhyun bahkan belum mengenal orang itu, dititik ini dia hanya tahu namanya. Dia hanya bisa berdoa agar mendapatkan pertemuan tidak disengaja lainnya diwaktu-waktu yang Kyuhyun tidak bisa prediksi. Begitu ini sudah benar-benar berlalu, mungkin dia akan melupakan pemuda itu. Atau hanya menganggap ini sebuah ketertarikan yang baru saja dia alami, tidak dimaksudkan untuk membuat ini jadi serius dan membuat pria itu menjadi kekasih pertamanya. Sama sekali tidak. Atau lupakan dia. Atau cari dia lagi.

"Bukan seseorang yang kuanggap serius. Mungkin aku hanya tertarik."

"Seperti ketertarikanmu pada Jessica Biel?" Dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut-kerut dan matanya membulat. Sebenarnya Jessica Biel hanya aktris modern yang ia idolakan ukuran branya, bukan wanita cantik yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai pedoman cinta sejati. Lebih baik lagi, Sungmin masuk kedalam kategori tipe idealnya. Walau organ Sungmin seratus persen sama dengannya, tapi hebatnya Kyuhyun bisa mengendalikan itu menjadi sebuah perbedaan. Yang membuat Kyuhyun bergetar ketika Kyuhyun menatap mata itu adalah cara orang itu memberikan rangsangan polos murni dan nyata yang menyerang. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghapus ingatan itu sebaik dia akan menghapus cacian ibunya dihari minggu—Sungmin lekat diingatan dan kira-kira seperti itu.

Kemudian Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia menatap dalam mata kelam Heechul yang menusuk. "Apa seperti ini rasanya?"

"Rasa apa?"

"Rasa ketika ayahku pertama kali melihat ibuku. Ketika kau pertama kali tertarik pada bokong pria ketimbang dada wanita." Heechul dan Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka bisa saja tertawa pada pemikiran Kyuhyun, tetapi itu bukan hal mudah. Kyuhyun selalu mencaci siapapun, wanita maupun pria selain Jessica Biel. Mestinya ini akan terjadi lima tahun lagi, bukan perkataan enteng yang bisa mereka dengar dengan jelas saat ini. Jadi Heechul dan Donghae mencoba untuk menghargai dengan membekap mulut lalu berhenti tertawa.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apapun selain namanya." Dan kali ini rasa humor itu perlahan membeku. Bukan, ini tidak cukup disebut ironi. Heechul bisa merasakan tekanan yang sangat ringan datang dari Kyuhyun, tatapan bocah itu menyendu dan menyedihkan.

"Oh, jadi kau positif cinta pertamamu akan berakhir buruk?" Kyuhyun menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya. Perhatiannya teralih sepenuhnya kedalam wajah Heechul yang berubah serius.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi ada satu informasi lagi yang bisa kudapatkan. Dia berhenti dihalte dekat sini jadi aku yakin sekolahnya adalah salah satu sekolah yang ada didaerah sini. Mungkin dia akan datang ke _event_ itu jika dia mau."

"Kau harus berpikir positif." Heechul memukul bahu Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaannya dimonopoli kekesalan yang fariatif. Sungmin diam dirahangnya yang kaku sementara matanya telah menjadi merah dan siap menerkam siapapun kedalam aura marah yang mengerikan. Namun sayangnya, orangtuanya tidak pernah peduli pada masalah Sungmin. Bisu dan tuli adalah apa yang bisa Sungmin gambarkan mengenai dua orang itu. Seharusnya Sungmin beruntung punya ibu yang baik dan ayah yang bijaksana tetapi keadaannya tidak menghendakinya untuk merasa bersyukur dan berterimakasih. Suatu saat nanti mungkin dia akan melakukan itu, lain kali, tapi bukan sekarang. Diwaktu dimana orangtuanya tahu bahwa dia dikucilkan tanpa paksaan untuk mendengar.

Sungmin mengambil bekal dikotak makanan kenangannya saat SD dan nyaris melemparnya kelantai, berniat membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Sekali lagi, dia tahu dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ibunya memasak itu semua sejak jam enam pagi, berkutat di asap dapur yang panas dan berlomba pada jam dinding sampai waktu sarapan datang hingga semua orang yang berada dirumah ini bisa makan dengan perut yang lega. Simpati dan egoisme mengoyak dirinya kedalam perasaan campur aduk sehingga dia tidak bisa seimbang. Itu menyakitkan. Bahkan dia tidak bisa mendengar teriakan dari dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak perlu ini ibu, ayah juga tidak perlu mengantarku." Takut-takut Sungmin buka suara dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah senyuman kedua orangtuanya. Mereka mungkin menganggap ini sebagai penolakan pertama dari Sungmin, penolakan pertama ketika dia beranjak remaja.

"Kau juga tidak perlu menolak."

"Aku bisa naik bus sekolah seperti hari-hari biasa." Sungmin menggertak lemah, dalam hati dia berharap mereka berdua tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah ini. Secara otomatis suara rendah Sungmin membuat ayahnya terdiam. Dan Sungmin bergetar takut dalam keheningan ini, tetapi dia tidak perlu berhenti untuk meminta maaf karena membangkang. Tuan Lee tampak serius sekali dan itu bukan sikapnya yang biasa. Disituasi ini seharusnya Sungmin sadar rengutan itu adalah hal mengerikan jika dia terus melanjutkan perdebatan. Sebagai contoh, dulu Sungjin pernah membentak dan melempar apapun yang dia genggam ditangan kepada tuan Lee. Adiknya begitu marah dan diusia mudanya dia sudah mendapatkan peringatan keras berupa tamparan dari tuan Lee. Jujur saja Sungmin tidak mau membuat itu terulang dengan ia sebagai obyek.

"Kau tidak pernah naik bus sekolah sejak dua bulan lalu." Sungmin tetap berdiri dengan keringat yang mengucur juga bibir yang terbuka lebar. Matanya menatap tuan Lee lalu dialihkan, meski Sungmin berpura-pura menjalankan apapun secara normal, nyatanya itu tetap kebohongan terselubung yang dapat diketahui. Secara pribadi, rasa takut kini mengambil alih setengah keberaniannya. Persisnya seperti itu, sehingga ini pasti berakhir dengan kegagalan. Atau hasil akhir lain yang bisa Sungmin prediksi bagaimana. Dia sudah mengahabiskan keseluruhan hidupnya dengan menjadi anak yang diinginkan lebih dari Sungjin. Jika ini kesalahan maka ini harus dikoreksi secepat mungkin.

"Ayah tahu dari mana?" Nada Sungmin bergetar.

"Sungjin yang bilang. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa disekolah ada hal buruk sampai-sampai ini semua terjadi?" Sungmin menatap pintu kamar adiknya yang terletak dilantai satu dengan tatapan mengerikan. Dia benci Sungjin dikeadaan seperti ini—Sungjin dan ayahnya hampir mirip sekalipun salah satu dari mereka telah dicekoki tradisi baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ibunya tidak mengerti tetapi nonya Lee dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Seharusnya itu jadi pemacu untuk menghentikannya sekarang dan sekali lagi nyonya Lee tidak mau. Perhatian ini begitu menyesakkan tubuhnya dan dalam keramaian yang terjadi emosi ini membuatnya merasa sendirian. Bahkan akan lebih baik jika nonya Lee menendangnya keluar ketimbang memberikan ciuman didaerah dahi dan disaksikan keseluruhan orang yang datang.

"Ya Tuhan Sungmin! Kau yakin disini aman? Lihat anak-anak yang datang, mereka terlihat liar dan jangan bilang mereka perokok! Mereka terlihat seperti seniman jalanan di Broadway! Kau harus hindari anak-anak barbar seperti mereka atau jika perlu terus berada dalam jangkauan guru. Jangan biarkan ponselmu mati dan jangan beli makanan apapun disini."

"Tapi bekalnya tidak akan cukup sampai nanti malam."

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu lebih baik hanya makan makanan yang disediakan sekolahmu. Jangan ada _junk food_ dan tidak boleh makan berondong jagung. Ibu juga akan marah jika kau ketahuan minum bir."

"Aku mengerti."

"Hindari acara musik."

"Tapi itu yang jadi hal utama kenapa aku datang kemari!"

"Lupakan hal utama itu, cara hal-hal lain." _Tentu aku akan melupakannya jika aku tidak suka musik, _dan Sungmin bisa saja mengatakan itu jika dia punya keberanian lebih besar. Ucapa singkat itu begitu terdengar kejam dan bagian terburuk dari itu adalah dia sama sekali tidak mampu mengatakannya dihadapan nyonya Lee. Sungmin datang kemari bukan untuk melihat kodok didekat danau dan mencatatnya dibuku pelajaran biologinya, dia datang ketempat ini untuk mencari kesenangan yang terbatas tanpa ada pemikiran bahwa ibunya akan marah jika dia ikut berdansa nanti.

"Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

"Hati-hati! Ibu mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun ingin berlari dari panggung dan menghantam dinding manapun yang dia lihat jika dia bisa. Kalau segala sesuatu bisa disebut sulit, ini adalah bagian terburuk. Sekarang mungkin saja dia belum menjadi pusat perhatian utama, tetapi sebentar lagi—tepatnya lima menit lagi gitar Donghae akan berbunyi. Dia yakin sekali dia akan bernyanyi dengan baik dan membuat semua wanita perawan pingsan oleh suaranya yang bergetar dan serak. Tapi sekali lagi, sial! Si rambut ayam belum datang atau mungkin tidak akan mau datang. Kemungkinan terbesarnya, mereka akan menanggung malu kemudian dilempari kulit kacang ditengah panggung atau yang terburuk mereka didepak dari sini. Kyuhyun memegang mik dan tangannya yang basah adalah indikasi bahwa dia ketakutan.

Rambut jabriknya yang diwarnai merah menyala sekarang percuma, bahkan kedua sahabatnya punya warna yang lebih mengerikan ketimbang warna merah menyala dikepalanya. Donghae menggunakan sprai dua jam untuk membuat rambutnya berdiri dan Heechul menggunakan berbagai aksesoris seperti cincin tengkorak di kesepuluh jarinya. Sekarang dia merasakan air matanya menitik, apapun maksud Hyuk Jae pada saat ini. Seharusnya dia tidak mengkhianati teman masa kecilnya seperti ini. Hyuk Jae tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ditatap ratusan pasang mata ditengah-tengah panggung dan berdiri kaku kemudian mendengar bisikan tidak jelas. Tanggung jawab Hyuk Jae begitu besar.

Kyuhyun hancur, Heechul hancur, Donghae hancur dan tidak ada yang tidak kecuali pemuda bengal itu. Kyuhyun memandangi semua penonton yang datang perlahan yang memenuhi aula konser dengan matanya yang memerah. Mereka datang dengan pakaian modis dan sudah jelas salah satu dari motif mereka datang adalah menonton pertunjukkan band. Kemudian, entah mengapa secara kebetulan pandangannya jatuh kepada wajah yang datang kedalam memorinya sejak dua hari lalu. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak memikirkan Sungmin selama hampir empat jam. Walau itu tidak sepenuhnya empat jam karena sesekali dia akan membiarkan ingatan tentang Sungmin kembali lagi selama beberapa detik. Bagaimanapun, Sungmin adalah orang yang hebat. Walau tidak keren.

"Mati aku! Mati aku! Mati aku!"

Kyuhyun mendengar jelas bagaimana cara Heechul mengumpat dibelakangnya. Tapi itu bukan fokus utamanya sekarang, wajah Sungmin yang mengunyah berondong jagung dan tangannya yang lain menggenggam bir membuatnya tersipu malu. Sampai-sampai dia lupa berapa menit lagi dia harus bernyanyi setelah ini.

"Oh?" Sungmin sudah menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit berdiri disini dengan menghabiskan setengah _popcorn_-nya. Dan hal-hal seperti ini adalah kejutan yang mengejutkan, _bukankah wajah pria itu tidak asing? _Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sungmin. Mendadak mereka saling balas bertatapan dan situasi ramai memperlihatkan perubahan berarti. Seolah-seolah saat ini ada s_low motion _seperti di acara televisi. Kyuhyun memandangnya begitu dalam, berusaha mengambil sebagian perhatiannya.

Ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, kesan pemuda itu begitu beringas dan garang. Tapi dipenampilan Kyuhyun kali ini terlihat lucu atau memalukan.

**Brukk**

Sungmin merasa seseorang membentur bahunya dan orang itu berlari cepat-cepat kearah panggung. Tetapi kejadian tadi bukan alasan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Tatapan Kyuhyun makin tajam dan itu memberikan inspirasi lain untuk Sungmin tetap diam kemudian tersenyum. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa interaksi mata mereka telah terjadi lebih dari lima menit. Itu waktu yang sangat cukup untuk mendengar gitar Donghae bermain. Namun yang dia dengar bukan gitar, tapi drum yang terbentur dengan keras.

**PRANG.**

Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan kesadaran dan jantungnya seperti hilang entah kemana. Dia menggenggam miknya lagi dan berpikir Hyuk Jae benar-benar datang sekalipun terlambat beberapa detik.

"_Let's make a mess steal a kiss in the moment. You and me everything that could be, touch! Don't go! Stay as long as you like!" _Dia memutar miknya dan berjalan kearah depan panggung. Dia menyapa semua penonton dengan gayanya yang jantan, unik dan kemampuannya untuk terlihat tampan.

"_Let's get reckless. Dance with our hands to the beat! Don't let the slip through our fingers its feel insane! Don't you put up a fight!" _Nakal, Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya kearah Sungmin. Sementara itu teman-temannya sudah menggerakan kepala mereka menghentak sesuai irama lagu.

"_Let's rough it up, till they shut it down!" _ Ya Tuhan! Teriakan Kyuhyun yang begitu keras bahkan memacu gairah Sungmin sendiri. Ia akan menemukan cara untuk menemukan pesona Kyuhyun yang lain selain wajahnya—dan ini adalah salah satunya. Ini bahkan lagu yang dinyanyikan wanita tetapi entah bagaimana, Kyuhyun membuatnya menjadi sangat jantan ketika lagu ini dikendalikan langsung olehnya.

Kyuhyun kembali lagi kepusaran panggung—musik terjeda beberapa saat sebelum dia melompat dan musik kembali terdengar lagi.

"_Its ah! Ah! Obvious! When you come close to me!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

Chapt dua update! Btw Kangin sama Heechul makin ganteng ya? Hahaha /gampar. Ada yang bisa nebak lagu yang dinyanyiin Kyuhyun itu punya siapa? Kkk.

Maaf untuk typos, diksi yang berantakan, alur cerita yang buruk dan kesalahan lain yang mempengaruhi kualitas FF ini. /deepbow.

Terimakasih juga untuk reads,review, follows, sampai favorites. Terimakasih banyak ^^ /bow.

So, apa FF ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan?


End file.
